


My love

by orphan_account



Series: Lovers [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mentioned Peter Parker, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 14:36:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21375724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He expected her to be mad at him for her lack of privacy. But no, she just smiled held his hand.
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man)/Tony Stark
Series: Lovers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1541008
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	My love

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so if there's ANY mistakes please ignore

TMZ caught them for the first time while they were having dinner at a small dinner close to her apartment on queens.

  
The picture itself was beautiful, she was sitting on the chair and he was standing by her side while he tilted his body towards her and his lips touched her while she smiled.

I took four hours, twenty three minutes and thirty four seconds for them to find out her name, address and all about her personal life.

  
He expected her to be mad at him for her lack of privacy after that their relationship was so violently exposed on social media. But no, she just smiled held his hand and took him to her room and rode hard while whispered soothing words in his ear.

  
And it was good, she was good to him, she made him feel really good. He liked to make breakfast for her when she spent the night at his place even though he burned everything. She always walked to the kitchen wearing his shirt and hugged him from behind and kissed his back.

  
“_It’s gonna be okay. We’re gonna be okay_.” She mumbled softly and so he believed her.

  
It took them one week to finally be Instagram official. He posted a picture of her sitting on the couch of her living room laughing, she was probably telling Peter something funny that he quite doesn’t remember right know but she looked so happy that he couldn’t stop himself. 

  
_My love_. That was the caption. His twenty one years old self would kick his ass and call him a softie but he couldn’t avoid being turned into a big puddle of mush just by looking at her.

  
Suddenly her picture was the most liked photo on Instagram with almost twenty million likes and her Instagram account went from having 132 followers to almost 300 _thousand_ followers over night. 

  
May couldn’t understand how or why people were so interested in her relationship or in her at all.

  
She posted the TMZ picture on her Instagram. Tony didn’t seem to figure it out why she did it, they had many pictures together with a way better quality than the one she chose.

  
_My love(r)_. That was her caption, he grinned at himself proudly.

  
When he asked her about the picture while she was getting herself ready for her shift she simply told him “_I’d like people to know how we actually are to each other_” and then kissed his cheek and rushed before she was late.

  
It took him almost a month to post something about her again. It was a 10 seconds long video of her lying on her bed while her head was resting on his chest with eyes closed softly speaking Italian to him “_amore mio. Amore mio_.”

  
She didn’t knew about it until the next day when one of her colleagues at the hospital talked to her about it.

  
When she arrived home exhausted from work that day, Tony had ordered food from her favorite restaurant for her, himself and Peter. Right after he asked her about her day while massaging her feet.

And it was good. Tony was good for her and she loved him and he loved her back. And that was enough. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think!
> 
> You can find me on Twitter @julietsavvyer


End file.
